


love in technicolor

by meilun



Series: camboy jaehwan [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Camboy Jaehwan, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: Technically speaking, Sanghyuk was supposed to be working on a paper when the notification popped up on his screen.[[(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ KEN is starting a new broadcast]]He dismissed it immediately. He needed to concentrate. After all, this paper was worth a quarter of his grade. His very future was at stake.His determination and drive for academic success lasted for all of about five minutes before his dick won out.





	love in technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> the camboy au that no one except me asked for
> 
> i'm so sorry

Technically speaking, Sanghyuk was supposed to be working on a paper when the notification popped up on his screen.

[[(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ KEN is starting a new broadcast]]

He dismissed it immediately. He needed to concentrate. After all, this paper was worth a quarter of his grade. His very future was at stake.

His determination and drive for academic success lasted for all of about five minutes before his dick won out, and soon he found himself opening a new tab and typing in a familiar url to navigate to Ken’s livestream.

“I'll just watch a few minutes,” he muttered, clicking on the link to start the stream and knowing he was completely lying to himself.

After a moment of buffering, his screen was filled with what was mostly nose and bleached blonde hair. Ken was close to the camera, head bent low to read the comments from his viewers, calling out hellos and blowing kisses to the camera.

It wasn’t long before Ken was kneeling on the bed. He was wearing an oversized black sweater; the sleeves came down over his knuckles and the hem hit nearly mid-thigh.

“My underwear is really cute today,” he whispered to the camera like it was some sort of secret, like they weren’t all tuned in to watch him get off. He teasingly pulled on the hem of his sweater. “Do you want to see?”

The chat was immediately flooded with enthusiastic agreement. 

Ken lifted his sweater up to his waist, showing off his short, black and white polka dot boxer briefs. He scooted closer to the camera.

“See,” he said, “the polka dots are Mickey Mouse silhouettes!” He let his sweater drop back down with a thoughtful expression. “Maybe I should let you have a better look.” 

And with that, he turned around and got on his hands and knees, his sweater sliding up his spine to reveal his ass.

“What about this?” he asked, glancing coyly over his shoulder. “Is this better?”

He shook his hips a little before pushing himself back up onto his knees, his sweater bunched up under his arms. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, slowly inching them down until the band sat just below the swell of his ass.

“How about this?” 

Sanghyuk shifted on the couch, squeezing himself through his jeans, just once, just to try to take the edge off. 

Too soon, Ken was tugging his underwear back into place and letting his sweater drop back down.

“Ah-ah,” he chided when he saw complaints fill the screen, “you'll spoil your dinner if you have dessert first.”

He settled back against a pile of pillows, legs spread and bent slightly at the knee. 

“I've been so horny today,” he said, cupping himself through his underwear. “Do you want to know why?” 

Ken slipped a hand into his underwear and Sanghyuk shivered as a quiet little moan whispered through his headphones.

“I got a new toy,” he continued, “and I've been dying to use it.” He pulled his hand out from his shorts and reached under the pillows behind him, unearthing an offensively fuschia dildo, giggling as it flopped back and forth a bit. Disturbingly, despite the questionable color, it looked more or less realistic, if a little on the big side. If Sanghyuk were being generous, he'd say he was about the same size, although decidedly less fuschia.

“But that,” Ken said as he gently set the toy aside, “is for later.” He winked and blew a kiss at the camera. “Don't be impatient! Good things come to those who wait.” 

Ken lifted his hips off the bed to shimmy out of his underwear, flinging them off screen with a laugh. 

All thoughts of his paper cast aside, Sanghyuk unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out. He thought longingly of the lube on his nightstand, but his bedroom seemed miles away. He licked his palm and took himself in hand.

On screen, Ken had his sweater pulled down low, but his hand was underneath the fabric, the motion of his wrist making it unmistakable just what he was getting up to. The chat was filled with pleading, donations, and declarations of undying love.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want to see?”

He slowly pulled his sweater up with two hands, dragging it up over his hard cock, over his soft, kissable belly, bunching the fabric under his arms. His fingers tripped back down his torso and bypassed his cock to slide invitingly along his inner thighs. His legs spread a fraction wider as he did so, giving the camera a better look. He was completely, perfectly hairless as usual. 

(A viewer once asked why he put in the effort. “If you trim the bushes, the tree will look bigger,” he had responded with a wink. “Plus, no one likes lubey pubes.”)

Ken reached off screen to grab a bottle of lube, drizzling it generously over himself. The sound of Ken’s hand sliding wetly over his cock made Sanghyuk’s own jerk in his grip. 

Ken’s other hand slid further down, pausing to rub at his perineum before pressing two fingers inside himself with a pleased little sigh. His hips worked rhythmically, pushing up into his fist and pushing down onto his fingers. The slick slide of lube and Ken’s quiet, breathy sounds of pleasure filled Sanghyuk’s ears and threatened to overwhelm him.

“Mm, I think it’s time to get acquainted with my new friend, don’t you?”

He picked the fuschia monstrosity back up, slathering it with lube and trailing it over his inner thigh. He propped one of his legs up to give the camera a better view.

“This is my favorite part,” he whispered, lining the toy up and pushing it inside with a pleased hum.

“It feels so good,” he sighed shakily. “I feel so full.”

He started slow, just shallow little motions, then longer, deeper thrusts that had him whimpering.

True to form, he ran his mouth the entire time, a litany of _yeah_ s and _fuck me_ s and _just like that_ s falling from his lips. 

Sanghyuk was so close, he wanted so badly to come, but he was trying to hold back because the sight of Ken falling apart was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen and he didn’t want to miss it.

Ken's thrusts became harder and faster until he was nearly screaming with it, coherency completely lost. His free hand dug into his thigh as he tried to keep his leg propped up. 

Sanghyuk lost it the moment Ken cried out, toes curling and spine arching and thighs trembling as he came untouched, his cock twitching against his belly. He lay there panting for a minute, the toy mostly still inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered with an almost reverence, before pulling the toy the rest of the way out and sitting up to look at the camera once again. 

“Ten out of ten,” he said cheerfully, sounding like he’d just ran a marathon—mostly breathless and a little accomplished. 

He gave the camera two thumbs up—well, one thumb up and a hand clutching a dildo. 

“Until next time, babies!” He made a series of kissy faces at the camera. “I love you!”

Sanghyuk slumped back against the couch as the feed cut off, cracking his head against the wall with a muffled curse. 

His paper was due in less than eight hours.

And now he had come on his shirt.

He shoved his computer off his lap and onto the couch, intending to go clean himself up properly, but from the other side of the apartment, he heard the creak of a door opening. At the sound of bare feet padding down the hall, Sanghyuk frantically tugged his pants back up over his hips and swiped at his shirt with a tissue, knowing he was probably just making it worse.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk replied, his voice cracking. He tried again. “Nothing, just working on a paper.” 

Jaehwan dropped into Sanghyuk’s lap, naked and warm and a little sweaty. Sanghyuk’s hands fell to Jaehwan’s hips immediately, unable to resist touching. He had swapped his sweater for a fluffy robe, though it wasn’t serving to preserve whatever modesty Jaehwan might have argued he had, as it was hanging completely open.

“Is that why you have come on your shirt?” Jaehwan asked, biting his lip and looking at him from under his bangs, playing coy in a way Sanghyuk knew he wasn’t. “You were watching my stream again, weren’t you?”

Sanghyuk let one of his hands slide under his robe and over Jaehwan’s ass, his fingers pressing between his cheeks to feel where he was still loose and slick with lube. Jaehwan whimpered a little bit. His hips automatically tried to rock back against Sanghyuk’s fingers, but Sanghyuk held him tight, his fingers digging into Jaehwan’s hip.

“I told you,” Jaehwan whined as Sanghyuk continued to tease him, “you could come on my stream instead of just come _watching_ my stream.”

“Unlike you, I don’t want hundreds of strangers looking at my dick,” Sanghyuk replied, giving him a sharp smack to his ass, feeling smug when Jaehwan gasped and pressed back against the touch. 

Jaehwan leaned forward and kissed him, and in that moment, Sanghyuk was dumb enough to think that the conversation was done. 

“Did you like my new toy?” Jaehwan murmured a few minutes later.

Not terribly interested in talking about the fuchsia nightmare that was up Jaehwan’s ass not ten minutes ago, Sanghyuk attempted to distract him, pushing a couple fingers inside Jaehwan, pushing deep and watching as his lashes fluttered and his mouth dropped open a bit. “It was the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jaehwan moaned a little, pressing back, trying to get Sanghyuk’s fingers deeper. “Mm, it reminds me of your cock.”

Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out and gave Jaehwan a truly unimpressed look. “An ugly, hot pink dildo reminds you of my dick?”

“It’s basically the same size!”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and pinched Jaehwan’s ass. “Did my midterms really have you that hard up?”

“What can I say,” he replied, scooting back on his lap so he could tug at Sanghyuk's jeans, “I'm a big fan.”

Sanghyuk was completely unsurprised when Jaehwan fished a bottle of lube out from the pocket of his robe before shrugging it off his shoulders entirely. Jaehwan took Sanghyuk in his hand, lubing him up with an efficiency that was borderline scary before sitting back like he was expecting Sanghyuk to do something.

“Are you seriously going to make me do all the work?” Jaehwan complained, once he realized he wasn’t going to be thrown to the floor and ravished. “After I just got off work? After I just got off _for_ work?”

“Now that you’ve made that comment? Absolutely.” Sanghyuk made a sweeping, welcoming gesture to his own crotch. “Be my guest.”

Jaehwan groaned like he was enduring some terrible hardship as he scooted up to straddle Sanghyuk properly. “I would like to formally register a complaint,” he said, reaching back to grab Sanghyuk’s cock as he sank down onto it.

“Maybe you would have been better off with your dildo,” Sanghyuk said, thrusting up in a sudden movement, just before Jaehwan was fully seated, just to be a jackass, just to see him go pink and cry out.

Jaehwan’s fingers curled over Sanghyuk’s shoulders as he started to ride him in earnest. “Nowhere near as good as you,” he panted. “Why won’t you just come on my stream?”

Sanghyuk groaned, partially because Jaehwan was so fucking tight and felt so fucking good, but mostly because he couldn’t believe Jaehwan was trying to have this discussion _now_. Sanghyuk caught his lips in a filthy kiss, knowing he stood little chance at getting Jaehwan to shut up but hoping he could manage to distract him at least.

It worked for a few minutes before Jaehwan was tipping his head back to moan and swear and cry Sanghyuk’s name and unfortunately continue his previous train of thought. 

“Don’t you want them to see how well I— _ah_ —how well I take your cock? How good I am for you when you fuck my throat?”

There was some small, possessive part of Sanghyuk’s lizard brain that loved the idea of making all of Jaehwan’s viewers realize they could never have him, that his ass and mouth were Sanghyuk’s to fuck, that all of his little moans and whimpers were for Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk alone. 

“Don’t you—don’t you want to show them who I belong to?”

Sanghyuk lost whatever scrap of self-control he was clinging to and began fucking Jaehwan as hard and fast as he could. Jaehwan cried out, fisting handfuls of Sanghyuk’s t-shirt as he shook apart, coming hard across Sanghyuk’s shirt. Sanghyuk’s hips snapped up two, three more times before he too was coming, his hands gripping Jaehwan’s hips so tight they’d surely bruise. They’d surely show on his next broadcast.

Jaehwan slumped forward, pressing his face against Sanghyuk’s neck.

“That was hot,” he murmured sleepily. “I like it when you go all caveman on me.”

“I can’t believe you came on my shirt.”

“Technically,” Jaehwan said, “you started it. You came on your shirt. I came on your shirt _again_.”

Sanghyuk nudged him off his lap and onto the couch so he could stand. “Ugh, we need to shower,” Sanghyuk muttered. He extended a hand to Jaehwan. “Come on, I’ll even let you deep condition my hair.” 

“Carry me, my possessive caveman lover!” Jaehwan cried, opening his arms wide.

Sanghyuk stared at him for a moment before dipping down to pick him up in a fireman’s carry.

“This isn’t what I meant!”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meiluuun)


End file.
